Lucifer
'is the ruler of Hell and the main antagonist of ''Dante's Inferno. Once one of God's most glorious archangels, Lucifer was banished from Paradise as punishment for leading a rebellion against Him. Now a twisted and demonic being, he plots his return to "his rightful place in Paradise". ''He is trapped waist-deep in ice in the frozen lake Cocytus, within the circle of Treachery. Despite this, The prince of darkness can project himself in a smoky form on Earth and throughout the nine circles. History Lucifer (in Latin: ''Luciferus; in Hebrew: Heylel)? was the Angel of Light, "The Morning Star," and a divine? servant of God. He is the brother of angels, including? Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, Azrael, and Uriel. Lucifer was God's most powerful angel, having no superiors other than God Himself, and all the other members of the Heavenly Hosts were subject to his will. However, Lucifer's glory and power fostered arrogance, and prompted himself to believe that he was a being of perfection. When Lucifer became so corrupt with pride, he was consumed by the delusion that God was incompetant and he was the rightful ruler of the universe. As a result, Lucifer gathered up an army of angels and attempted to storm Heaven, only to be defeated by his brother, Michael. Micheal tore away Lucifer's wings and cast him and his minions into the pit of Hell as punishment. His name was stripped from him, and he earned the title "Ha-Satan" (the Adversary). His treachery against his Father earned him imprisonment in the lowermost Circle of the Inferno, where his bitter tears created the? Cocytus, a frozen lake. Being trapped in the belly of Hell distorted him, his beauty turning to waste, his hatred and wickedness transforming him into a brutish, fearsome? creature. After attaining dominion over Hell, he began to plot a means to destroy Paradise, kill God, and drag the last of the beloved human race into the mouth of the Inferno. He slipped into the Garden of Eden, where, taking the form of a serpent, deceived the First Woman, Eve, into eating the Forbidden Fruit. Consequently, it stripped the human race of innocence by granting them? the knoweldge of good and evil, and it instilled in them the nature to live sinfully. Thus, every soul was earmarked to fall to Hell upon death, as the wages of sin is spiritual damnation. However, to Lucifer's dismay, God incarnated Himself as Christ, who, after crucifixion, seiged Hell and reclaimed the souls of Adam, Eve, and all the other Jews who has dedicated themselves to God in their earthly life, but who had died because of their sin. Upon His resurrection, the many saved from Hell were raised into Paradise. Over time, he lured many heroes to Hell to try and free him, including Alexander the Great, Attila the Hun, Odysseus (also known as Ulysses), and Lancelot. However, their souls were not black enough to free him from the prison. Dante's Inferno While Dante was off fighting in the Crusades, Lucifer made a bet with Beatrice: if Dante had amorous relations with another woman while he was gone, Lucifer would be able to take Beatrice to Hell to be his bride. If Lucifer lost, Beatrice would see Dante's safe return from the Crusades. Lucifer wins and seizes Beatrice's soul when she was killed, leading Dante on a chase through Hell. He makes several appearances, mostly as a dark, spectral shadow. In an effort to break Dante's spirit, he constantly taunts Dante and forces him to experience flashbacks of his sinful deeds in the Crusades. When Dante finally confronts him, he manages to greatly injure Lucifer, only for the demon to split his own stomach open and reveal his true form. Lucifer revealed to Dante that Beatrice was not his real target; Dante was Lucifer's intended victim. Dante battles Lucifer and is able to defeat him. However, before he can deliver the final blow, Lucifer reveals to Dante that he is dead and therefore cannot leave Hell. Dante then called upon all the souls he had absolved and apparently bound Lucifer to Hell. As Dante enters Purgatory, he tears off his tapestry which then dissolves and transforms into a snake. During that point, Lucifer's laugh is heard, indicating that he is not yet truly defeated. Physical Description Lucifer is an ancient, muscular humanoid demon standing at more than 8 feet with black skin, demonic runes carved into his chest, arms and some on his hooves. He is nude and his genitals are clearly visible. The stumps that used to be his wings are reptilian. He has glowing red/orange eyes, two large horns on his head and small spikes on his shoulders and chest. He wears an armlet on his right arm in the shape of a serpent, and from the torso down, he is goat-legged, similar to a satyr. His angelic wings are torn off, with only smoking stumps left (although during his battle with Dante he still seems able to fly). Quotes ;Part 1 "I've waited eternity for this emancipation!" "I am liberated! No force can stop me!" "Man... what a feeble creation you people are." "Your race made it easy to keep this place going!" "Now nothing can thwart what has begun!" "I shall sing your defeat in the halls of Paradise!" "You are the best, Dante. Many have tried and many have failed me. Brave Ulysses, the great Alexander, Attila, Lancelot... Only you possessed a soul black enough to free me." ;Part 2 "Did you really think that it was all about the girl? She was the bait." "Come for me, holy warrior! Come, fulfill your destiny." "You cannot imagine what it means to be free of that prison." "Ah, Dante, you took the bait just like Eve at the apple." "How does it feel to have betrayed humanity?" "Now truly suffer!" "Feel the pain I have felt!" "Yield to my supremacy!" "How dare you!" "Arrrgggh! Damn you!" "Cursed mongrel!" "Foul human!" "Arrgh! Insolent creature!" "Your fall from grace was worse than my own!" "You dare assault ME?! YOU, who have done far worse then I! I stood for my fellow angels, for reason and justice. And then He made you in His "image". You, the flawed creation! And I was to bow down to YOU?! My gratitude for breaking the chains of Judecca. You dolt! Behold your ruin, and witness my escape into the Kingdom of Purgatory, and Paradise!" "You're not Job! You never will be!" "I am sovereign of the Underworld AND the Afterlife!" "You're a parasite, another Judas." "I am the favored son!" "This is my Kingdom!" "Is that all you've got?" "I will restore my eminence, and all shall burn in my glory!" "You think you can defeat the first of the Angels?!" "Look at what your "Free Will" has done, Father!" "WHY, Father?! Why them and not ME?!" "How dare he made YOU the favored creation!" "Dante, you think you're another Michael?" "I was the Morning Star, the brightest in the sky!" "What did my father ever see in you?" "Coward! Wretch! Animal!" "I will eat your organs and chew on your brains, you foul bastard!" "I'll rip you apart, you bloodsucker!" "I'll suck the eyes from your dead skull!" "You're a worm, you maggot!" "I relished plundering your woman..." "Remember the war in Heaven! Remember the Rebellion!" "Soon, we shall all witness the end of the Universe!" "The fallen sons of Paradise will rise again!" "I'll make the earth tremble, shake Kingdoms, and leave the world a desert!" "We'll no longer suffer under his Plan, but shall be free under MINE!" ( After being defeated) "Wait! Theres just one last....minor detail with which I ought to make familiar." "You're dead, Dante! You can't go anywhere. Not a single soul may leave this place. It is forbidden. (Talking about God) By Him." "I am so sick of you!" "I will reclaim my rightfull place in Paradise. My path will be paved with the sins of Man, and your's Dante, your's will be the bedrock of my return. And all that is good shall be gone from the universe forever!" "This power Dante, we can use it together, you and I friend just think what we can achieve!" "Dante! I can reunite you with Beatrice. Together, we will rule the three kingdoms of the afterlife!" "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" (moments before being bound by ice) Personality As the embodiment and creator of evil, Lucifer has all the characteristical descriptions that would fit the common criteria of which evil is depicted. Of his evil depictions, the most notable of which Lucifer exhibits, he portrays himself as intelligent, manipulative, and cunning, able to convince his followers to do his bidding with various Faustian bargains. Oftentimes, he forces his foes to endure harsh trials before they can encounter him. He is proud, calculating and gleefully punishes the damned. He is very hedonistic and indulges in all the vices and pleasures from within his kingdom. He also seems to possess something of a cannibalistic streak and enjoys eating the organs and brains of his enemies. Although making claims stating that he is an angel of justice and righteousness, Lucifer's views are ridiculously skewed, having a sense of pride that overwhelms any sort of ability to act with kindness, goodness or reason towards any individuals besides himself and his allies. He sees himself as a tragic fallen hero, but in reality, his pride existed from the beginning, deciding that he would rather reserve his praise for himself than humanity, going out of his way to completely disobey God, thereby severing his connection to Him and Paradise. Powers & Weapons As an immortal creation of God Himself, Lucifer is a god-like being of immense supernatural power. After his fall from Paradise, becoming the ruler of Hell, he gains incredible demonic power including super strength, quickened speed, swift agility, enhanced endurance, rapid healing, teleportation, astral projection, nigh-omniscience, shapeshifting, flight, and elemental control. *'''The Sword of Lucifer: He posseses a powerful sword that he can channel his energy into, it would probably be the same sword he used during the war in Heaven. *'Magic': He has great knowledge in black sorcery, with which he can fire powerful unholy projectile attacks, run his energies into the ground, take enemy magic attacks and turn it against them, and create a force field around him to protect him from holy magic. He can open portals to the other worlds like Purgatory. He can even destroy immortal weapons like Death's Scythe. Trivia * In "The Inferno", Dante placed Lucifer in the innermost part of the ninth (deepest) circle of Hell, where he was frozen up to his waist in ice. He was described as having three heads, in which he was gnawing upon history's three greatest traitors: Brutus, Cassius, and Judas Iscariot. * As you traverse the circles of Hell you must break links in walls to abseil across and descend into the next circle. It is thought that these are actually the chains that keep Lucifer locked in place, for every time one is broken, Lucifer's laugh can be heard. This is also confirmed when Lucifer mockingly praises Dante for breaking the chains of Judecca prior to their final battle. * Lucifer's second form bears some resemblance to the Templar Knights idol, Baphomet, who also appeared as a winged, goat-legged demon and used an inverted pentacle as his symbol depicting Baphomet's head profile. * During the second fight, he says to "remember the rebellion", which he led against God in order to take over Paradise. * Lucifer is known for making many deals with people such as Beatrice, who wagered her soul that Dante would be faithful. Cleopatra also made a deal with him so she could be with Marc Antony forever. In the anime film, Aligherio made a deal with him in exchange for 1000 years free of torture, and all the gold he could ever want. Lucifer also tries to make a final deal with Dante to work together, and tries to convince him by saying that he can give him Beatrice, but Dante refuses. * On his right arm he wears a armlet that resembles a serpent. * His first form may have originally been a weapon used during the War of Heaven as Lucifer was said to take the form of a demonic dragon-like humanoid during the War of Heaven and in the book of Revelations. However, the creature could possibly be a twisted parody of his days as one of the seraphim (the multi-winged angels), who were said to have many wings, having been the closest to God, and possessed dragonlike traits. * Lucifer also appears to be a skilled swordsman in the game as he is shown to be able to wield a sword with ease and in the anime, used a whip to gain the upper hand against Dante. * Strangely, Lucifer's second form bears resemblance to the fallen angel enemies seen throughout the Inferno, implying that they also became goat legged demons due to their shapeshifting powers or as punishment for their rebellion since they were no longer connected with Heaven. Although, some angels were able to retain their wings despite the wings becoming chiropteran parodies of their former angelic wings. * Another interesting note is Lucifer's severed wings don't appear to affect his ability to fly as he was shown to be able to take flight with ease while trying to escape into Purgatory. It is unclear whether or not this was due to Lucifer's second form not being his true form or due to gaining some kind of omnipotence. Gallery Lucifer Sick of You.jpg File:Dante_-_Lucifer.jpg File:Dantes_Lucifer.jpg File:Dante_Lucifer.jpg File:Lucifer_beast.jpg Cocytus Corpse.png Lucifer Anime Film Roman.jpg|Lucifer as he appears in the anime. shot0001.png|Lucifer's first form as he appears in the anime. Lucifer Anime True Form.jpg Icy Lucy.png Lucifer Grab.png Lucy Blast.png Dantes Inferno - Lucifer Model 360 View.jpg|Lucifer's In-Game Model. jehan_choo_dantes_inferno_lucifer.jpg|Concept art for Lucifer's first form. Lucy.png Category:Bosses Category:Central Characters Category:Treachery Category:Characters